Ego
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Requested by clicksandler12. Tiffany and Cody Rhodes had the perfect realtionship until Cody destroyed it and broke Tiffany's heart..  Oneshot.


Taryn Terrell better know as Tiffany to the WWE Universe stood backstage watching Cody Rhodes in his match against Drew McIntyre who was now her ex husband. Drew and Taryn had split up about 6 months ago. Things hadn't been going right for them so they'd decided to call it a day. They were still pretty good friends with each other with no hard feelings. The only thing was that Taryn was still in love with her first love which was none other than Cody Rhodes.

Taryn had met Cody when she first entered the Diva search in 2007 and they started dating shortly afterwards. Everything had been completely great between the two of them. They had the perfect relationship that is until Cody started teaming with Randy Orton in late 2008 and formed The Legacy. Cody had been such a sweet and caring guy up until then when he changed. He started becoming rude and obnoxious, thinking the world revolved around him. Tiffany had still been insanely in love with Cody at that time. It wasn't even her decision for the two of them to split up.

***Flashback***

_Tiffany was stood backstage waiting for her boyfriend, Cody Runnels to finish his match. She wasn't even scheduled to be there tonight but she just wanted to surprise him. She hadn't seen him for a few days and he'd been ignoring her calls so she just wanted to make sure he was okay. Tiffany saw Cody make his way backstage and ran over to him throwing her arms around him in a hug._

_"Oh Cody. I've been so worried. You havent answered any of my calls. I thought something bad had happened to you!" Tiffany exclaimed as she pulled away from Cody. He just rolled his eyes at her. Tiffany had noticed that he didn't really seem to care much lately._

_"Jeez Tiff. Im fine. No need to check up on me all the time. Jealous or something?" Cody placed his hands on his hips and smirked. Tiffany didn't like this side of him at all. It wasn't the Cody she had fallen in love with._

_"Not at all. I just thought you might have been hurt or something," Tiffany defended herself. What had gotten into him._

_"Look, I was ignoring your calls for a reason. I don't need you anymore Tiffany. There's plenty of other girls out there for me now. I mean, im Cody Rhodes. Im a WWE Superstar. I could have anyone I want. I don't want or need you anymore," Cody shrugged as he walked down the corridor. Tiffany stood there in shock letting everything Cody said sink in. Tears started to form in her eyes. She ran up to Cody with tears streaming down her face. She grabbed his arm._

_"Cody, please don't do this," Tiffany begged him. She felt like her heart was been ripped in two. She couldn't believe what Cody had just said to her._

_"Leave it Tiffany. We're done. Its over. Get that through your blonde head," Cody snarled as he slammed his locker room door shut leaving a heart broken Tiffany stood there with tears falling from her eyes._

***End of flashback***_  
_

Tiffany sighed. She hated thinking of that night. It had broken her heart to lose her first love. He had grown into a cocky fool. Shortly after they broke up Tiffany had met Drew who had comforted Tiffany which lead the two to get closer and eventually get married. Tiffany had been extremely happy with Drew but in the back of her head there was something telling her that he wasn't right for her and that she was still madly in love with Cody. It had taken all of her might and strength to get over Cody. Then her and Drew broke up and got divorced and Cody was the only thing that she could think of. After all the pain and heart ache he had put her through she was still madly in love with him. She hadn't spoken to him since that night they broke up but now they worked on the same brand she saw him regularly but never spoke to him. She hadn't built the courage up to talk to him yet but today was the day. She needed to let him know that she still loved him and if he didn't feel the same then she would just have to accept that and try and move on even though it would be hard.

Drew and Cody's match had come to an end. Cody had won after giving a CrossRhodes to Drew. Drew was the first one to back his way backstage. He walked over to Tiffany rubbing his neck.

"That guy sure knows how to wrestle," Drew chuckled as he hugged Tiffany. It was great the two of them could still be friends after there divorce.

"Yeah. He's always been talented. You should get your neck checked out," Tiffany smiled at Drew.

"You know me Tiff, I'll be fine," Drew said in his thick Scottish accent as he walked away. Tiffany stood there nervously awaiting the arrival of Cody. She was really nervous about speaking to him again after two years of no contact. Tiffany took a breath in as she saw Cody walk backstage with a big grin on his face and his jacket in one hand. Tiffany sighed, it was now or never. She slowly walked over to Cody and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Tiffany," Cody smiled sweetly. Tiffany smiled slightly. She didn't really know what to expect from Cody. She'd heard from a few of the Divas he was back to his usual nice self but she didn't know what to think. He'd basically changed over night all those years ago.

"Cody, can we talk?" Tiffany asked, desperate to just tell him what was going through her head right now. Cody nodded his head.

"Of course," Cody lead Tiffany outside so nobody could nosy in on their conversation. They sat on the stairs at the back of the arena. Tiffany didn't even know where to start. She couldn't just blurt it out that she was still madly in love with him after everything that had happened.

"I know this is probably really weird.." Tiffany murmured.

"Yeah.. Ive been meaning to take time out to come and talk to you but ive just been so busy with work and stuff lately. I shouldn't have said all those things 2 years ago…" Cody started but Tiffany held her hands up and stopped him.

"I think it's a bit late for an apology Cody. You broke my heart, like seriously. You left me a mess. I couldn't eat or sleep for months after you just dumped me like that," Tiffany sighed, on the verge of tears again remembering that night. She wished she could just forget it but it was always going to crop up.

"I know it was wrong of me. I was young and stupid. You meant everything to me Taryn. I let everything get to my head. Im sorry for hurting you so much. Believe me, it hurt me once id realised what id done," Cody told Tiffany.

"You left me in pieces Cody, because of you ive never been the same. Now, after everything that's happened with Drew there's barely anything left of me. This is because of you. Everything is. I was so happy and bubbly until you just dumped me like a wet dog. Wanna know what the messed up thing is?" Tiffany cried, letting her tears fall down her face once again.

"What?" Cody asked. He had no idea where she was going with this.

"You've got to understand that ive tried to forget about you and move on but its not possible. You've got this spell over me which just makes me not want to forget you. Im trying to say that you're the only thing that can fix me. I still love you, I don't want to but I do. I just needed to tell you everything," Tiffany sobbed as she stood up, just as she did it started to rain. Tiffany started to walk away. She just needed to get away from everything right now. It was obvious Cody didn't feel the same way. Tiffany felt someone grab her and she turned around to see Cody. He threw his jacket around her.

"You'll get a cold if you start walking around in this weather without a jacket," Cody smiled slightly at her. Tiffany laughed slightly.

"You've just got your trunks on. I think you need it more than me," Tiffany said trying to give Cody the jacket.

"Im gonna be alright. Im not gonna be alright with the fact you didn't let me have a chance to say anything back to what you just told me," Cody joked.

"Its fine, Cody. I know you don't want me anymore. You made that clear 2 years ago," Tiffany shrugged. She was just going to have to accept that fact.

"Tiffany. Just stop been so stubborn and let me say something. What I said 2 years ago was a totally different me. That wasn't me. That a fucked up cocky son of a bitch who let the fame of been a wrestler get to his head. I had the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet and I fucked that up. I realised that, I know I did wrong. I still love you too, Tiffany. You don't even know how many times ive wanted to just come and find you and tell you but I never did because I thought you hated me. Im not that person I was 2 years ago. Im the Cody Garrett Runnels you first fell in love with.." Cody concluded. Tiffany looked at him. She knew he wasn't lying. She could always tell when he was.

"You cant take that back now.." Tiffany said as Cody took a step closer to her.

"I don't want to. Im in love with you Taryn Terrell. Always have been and always will be," Cody smiled as he pulled Tiffany into him and kissed her softly on the lips as the rain fell on them.

* * *

**A/N**

_Im really proud of this. I think its one of my favourite things ive ever wrote._

_Anyway, im sorry I took so long in writing it. I hope you like it and im sorry its a bit long. I got carried away writing it._

_REVIEW!_


End file.
